Resident evil operation GET OUT OF THERE!
by ForsakenChibi
Summary: Set in an alternate timeline when the spencer estate never occured! can the S.T.A.R.S. figure out whats affecting the people of Raccon. But better yet, can the S.T.A.R.S. even survive?
1. The first signs of horror

_**Hi guys… I'm back with another fan-fiction! Must be the 4**__**th**__** this week… Anyway, hope you enjoy this one as you all have before!**_

_**(And P.S. to everybody who has subscribed, if you PM a pairing from any anime/game I have written about, I will make a fan-fiction about it (M rated, of course ^^)**_

**SEPTEMBER 27****TH****: 1800 HOURS**

Jill, Like usual, was sitting in the S.T.A.R.S. office, drinking a cup of coffee. Wesker was still at his desk with his trademark shades on. He had his feet on the desk but nobody seemed to care. Chris was cleaning his knife – as he always did when he was bored – and Barry was talking to Joseph. That was until the radio station at the back turned to life. "We need help! Somebody… respond… Bar Jack…" The voice said before cutting out completely. Forest tried to get it working but it wouldn't activate. "All right people, grab equipment and get out there!" Wesker ordered, walking over to the gun cabinet. Jill grabbed a S.T.A.R.S. handgun; it was a Berretta M92FS – a custom build that held 15 rounds instead of 12 – and it had the S.T.A.R.S. logo on it. Jill quickly grabbed an extra magazine and pushed it into the guns magazine holder, and Jill cocked the slide back, making sure a round was in there. _But hopefully, if all goes well, I won't need it… _Jill thought. She always had that thought before a mission, and it always turned out to be bad luck. However, Jill still insisted on thinking like that. She saw Barry grab his .357 – one of his personal favourites- and few extra rounds. Chris grabbed a Spas 12, Joseph grabbed a grenade launcher and Brad was told to stay put and call them immediately if anything else came up.

The S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team quickly made their way downstairs. They got some strange looks from the other members, especially one of the new guys – Leon, his name was – but Jill shrugged it off. They reached the entrance to the R.P.D. and, without warning, broke into a run. Wesker told Chris to take point, whilst Barry covered the rear. As soon as they stepped outside, it was pure hell. People were running and screaming, people were falling over but the worst part was yet to come.

People were _eating _other people.

Jill just wanted to be sick in the gutter but her training stopped her. "Back away from him!" Jill said, trying to sound as tough as she hoped she was. When the person turned their attention to Jill, they slowly rose and started to drag themselves towards Jill. "Stop!" Jill said. When the person got closer, Jill could see that he _didn't _have any eyes, and that part of his right ear was missing. Jill quickly aimed at the person's kneecap and fired, the gun creating a loud _bang _in the air. Everybody turned to face her, but the person just kept on walking. "What the fuck!" Jill yelled out as she put another 2 bullets into the person. And it still didn't stop. Jill stumbled backwards and fell, landing in a puddle. Barry quickly ran over and fired once with his .357, sending the person flying backwards into a wall. That stoped the bastard. Barry quickly helped Jill up, but by the time Jill rose to her feet, they couldn't turn around and go back into the R.P.D. as the place was under lockdown.

"Quickly! Jill! Head for that house!" Wesker ordered, and Jill obeyed. She sprinted as fast as she could, quickly smashing the door down and doing a sweep. When she gave the all clear, everybody else followed suit. "Well, we can't return to the R.P.D., so now what?" Chris asked, sitting down. Wesker sighed. "We have to keep on looking for civilians, and get them to relative safety" Wesker said. Chris slowly rose, nodded and walked to the back door.

Soon they were back on the streets when Wesker told everybody to stay put. There was a large group of civilians running towards them, so everybody held their ground. Wesker quickly ran into a house, grabbed something and then ran back out. Once the civilians had past, the S.T.A.R.S. opened fire on the other people – the ones wanting to kill the others – but it was taking too long; even Barry had to fire a few rounds from his .357 before one of them dropped. Jill looked over to Wesker and her jaw dropped. He was holding a M249 Saw – military issue – and had an S&W M5000 – or an elephant hunter, or even a hand cannon as most knew it as – strapped to his waist. "This is what I call 50. Cal fun time!" Wesker shouted out, pulling the trigger on the M249.

The large gun started jerking backwards, the rounds ripping into the other humans. It took about 2 rounds from the M249 before one person dropped, even though it should only take one. Soon, the large gun was depleted, so Chris and Barry got behind Wesker as he fired 6 shots from the hand cannon. Sweat was dripping down their face as Jill ran dry. And they hadn't even killed half of the bastards yet. Jill looked up to see a girl – must have been 16 – with long blue hair looking at them. Without thinking, Jill ran into the building where the girl was. Jill was surprised when she found a spare bullet in her pocket, so she loaded it into her handgun. Jill reached the girls room when, but as she was about to open the door, she could smell something. _Oh, only gas… Wait, WHAT THE FUCK! _Jill thought as she turned around. The barbeque had been on way to long, but the girl was more important. Jill quickly pushed the door open when the blue haired girl turned around.

"No! Please don't hurt me…" She said. "It's fine; I'm with the R.P.D.'s special S.T.A.R.S. unit" Jill said when the girl broke into tears. "Kagami… Kagami" The girl repeated herself numerous times. "Listen, we have to get out of here" Jill said softly. "I'm not leaving without Kagami" She said. Jill could quite easily see the madness in the girl's eyes and knew it was too late for her. "I'm sorry about your friend, but she might be just outside!" Jill said, hoping the girl might believe it. As Jill finished the sentence the closet door smashed open and out waddled a girl with long purple hair. "Kagami!" The blue haired girl said happily running over. This 'Kagami' soon started to munch on the blue haired girl, but when Jill tried to stop it, Kagami just turned to Jill. Jill aimed and fired, forgetting about the gas.

This was a stupid mistake as Jill was suddenly thrown out of the building, shards of glass sticking into her uniform and skin. Jill's shoulder took the impact but she didn't like being thrown out of a second story window. Jill tried pushing herself up but it hurt too much, so Jill tried to remove as much glass as she could. She violently ripped one piece out after another, screaming in pain as she did so, but… She was kinda' enjoying the pain. _Not now, Valentine, save your fucked up fetish's for another time! _Jill mentally told herself. Now she could limp without it hurting too much. Jill reached the end of the alleyway and tried to look around to see if anybody was trying to find her, but Jill couldn't see dip shit in this light, so she just pushed herself over the makeshift barrier and onto the other side. Then, from all angles, the 'cannibalistic people' – Jill had decided to call them that – started to move towards her. Jill was about to turn around when she saw the 2 girls from before. Swallowing hard, Jill rammed her only good shoulder into the door, screaming in pain still as the blood from the cuts started to ooze out. On the third push, Jill could feel her skin splitting and heard a slicing type of sound coming from her side. Quickly looking down, she could see a piece of glass that she had missed. Quickly removing the shard, Jill pushed herself down the corridor, and into another. This one, however, was near where she wanted to be; there was a warehouse nearby, so Jill pushed herself there.

*-HHHHHHHHH-*

"Valentine! Where the fuck did you run off to!" Wesker yelled out as another of the people stumbled forwards, a slight groan escaping from its mouth. They had all run out of ammo, so they resorted to their knifes. They had taken down a few of the people, but it was taking far too long for them to go down. "Everybody, make your own way back to the R.P.D! We will figure out a plan there!" Wesker commanded and ran, throwing his knife into a person. He saw Chris, Barry and Joseph leg it, so he did the same, not wanting to stay around as much as the next guy.

_**So that's the first chapter, sorry it's fairly short, but I thought short and sweet would make the first chapter better…. Reviews? Liked? Didn't like?**_

_**And for the first person who can name out where I got the "50 cal. Fun time!" Saying from will receive a fan-fiction written about them being in Resident Evil! Sound like fun? I hope so! And, to anybody who can name out the other cameo can have a fan-fic written about any Resi character (except from outbreak, I never did like that one XD)**_


	2. To the RPD

**Hey guys! Another update here! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!**

**And thanks to those who reviewed!**

Jill pushed the door to the warehouse open, carefully looking around. She saw a man in a black suit sitting on a stool, reading an old book. Jill limped over to the man, faking a smile. "Hey, I'm with the S.T.A.R.S. We have to get out of here!" Jill said, hoping that he could hear her. "Not until I've checked your wounds" The man said. "Where are my manners? My names' Marco. I'm a doctor here" He said. Jill smiled at the man as he covered her cuts and checked her over. "You have popped an elbow out of place… And it also seems that you might have snapped a rib" The man said. He then removed a glass flask, and poured some of its contents onto his hand. "It's an herbal recipe I made. It will heal your cuts within seconds, but it will not take away the pain" Marco said as he started to rub the herbs into Jill's cuts. It was soon over, and when Jill looked again, she was fine! She moved her arm it hurt a bit, but she couldn't see anything wrong with it. "Now then, take these as well" Marco said, handing Jill some painkillers. "But, I'm sorry, I'm going to stay here in case someone else follows you in here" Marco said, walking over to a large yellow container. Jill just nodded to him and walked up a small flight of stairs, back to the door she entered from. She quickly threw a couple of painkillers down her throat, and instantly felt better. "Hey… What about the office?" Jill suddenly thought as she was about to turn around. She had been in there once before, when she was after a job, before the S.T.A.R.S. took her in.

Jill slowly made her way up the stairs and into the tiny office. There was a small box of handgun bullets that fit her handgun, so she loaded them in, smiling slightly. She was about to walk out again when she realised that her radio was going off! She quickly un-clipped it, pressing the button. "Valentine! If you can hear this, respond!" The voice said, and Jill instantly recognised it as Weskers'. "Sir! Can you hear me?" Jill said, bashing the button on the side. It seemed that the fall had broken the transmitter inside, so she could only receive incoming calls. "Jill, if you can hear me, we are re-grouping at the R.P.D. in a half an hour; meet us there!" Wesker said, disconnecting. Jill pushed herself down the stairs. She had always been a punctual woman, so she didn't want to keep the captain or the others waiting.

Jill ran back into the streets. Going back the way she had come was suicidal, so she decided to take the back route. Jill stepped over a cannibalistic man, and into a back alley. She had walked down this route a few times, so she knew where she was going. Jill was about to take a left to the bar when the door in front of her flew open, and a man ran out, waring army ovals. Jill quickly shot the few cannibalistic people that followed, and then made her way down the stairs. She found an Ithaca 12 shotgun, complete with 7 shells and a strap. Jill put it on her back and grabbed some lighter oil that she had found. Jill ran back up the stairs, and ran forwards, towards the R.P.D. and safety.

*HHHHHHHH*

Wesker was growing impatient. Jill had never just disappeared before without a good reason. _And Valentine had better have one this time! _Wesker thought angrily. Brad had run away, too – not that Wesker cared that much for the chicken shit – but they had no body to run the emergency broadcast, so Wesker had to do it, as much as he hated talking over the radio. Chris was sat in his seat, his eyes vacant. Wesker saw Barry walk over to Chris, starting small talk. Wesker then removed his handgun – the 'Samurai Edge' – and checked its condition. He never liked having a gun with even the slightest bit of rust on it, in case it jammed or broke in his hands. Wesker sighed, sitting down in his chair and put his feet up, adjusting his glasses.

*HHHHHHHHHH*

Jill was about to enter the Bar Jack when the door was rudely slammed shut in her face and locked. Jill kicked the wall in defeat, but she continued on. She passed a few men munching on a little kid, and Jill wanted nothing more than to kill them all. Jill walked into the alleyway behind the Bar when she heard gunshots. She sprinted to the end, looking into the little courtyard. The man in the ovals had turned around and started running, so Jill just jumped the railing and ran after him. She was about to grab him when he opened the door and closed it in her face again. She ripped the door open to see that the man was being attacked by a police officer! Jill put 2 bullets into the woman's head. Jill walked over to the man, looking into his eyes. "Brad?" Jill asked, crouching down. "What are you doing here?" She asked. _And how didn't I notice it earlier that it was Brad? _Jill thought angrily. "Jill? I didn't think you were still alive!" Brad said. The fear in his voice was evident. He stood up, hanging his head low. "It's coming for us, Jill! We will not survive this!" Brad said, walking over to the door. "What's coming?" Jill asked, about to walk over to him but Brad just opened the door. "I'm sure you will see. It's after the S.T.A.R.S. Jill!" Brad said as he walked out of the door. Jill sighed again, walking out the way she had come. There were a few more cannibalistic people here that Jill couldn't run past, so she just put a few handgun rounds into them. They soon dropped dead, and Jill continued on her way.

Jill really didn't want to continue. At the end of the alleyway she was in, was a rusted police blockade that had at least a dozen cannibalistic people behind it, smashing their hands against the barrier, trying to get out. Jill walked to the end of the alleyway, gulping and keeping her eyes locked on the barrier. She removed the lighter oil she had picked up and torched the door, and when it was done she just threw the door open and slammed it shut, and at the same time, the people smashed the barricade down. Jill sighed, turned around-

Only to find a dog in her way, a low growl escaping its lips. It had no skin – or rather, the skin it had was hanging from its side – and its teeth had been sharpened. The dog started a slow walk towards Jill. Jill looked around for an escape route, but there wasn't one, so Jill just opened fire. The handgun jerked a few times in Jill's hand before the dog finally gave up and died. Jill quickly stepped over the dog and looked around. There was fire to her left, and that pathway led towards the Umbrella Pharmacy. Jill walked to her right when she heard another growl. Jill spun around as the dog started running towards her. Jill raised her gun and fired twice, but the gun soon clicked empty. Jill's eyes opened wide as she ran out, so she grabbed the dog's head and snapped it. She felt sick at the very touch of it, let alone when she heard the crack.

Jill turned around and walked back into the urban district, where the R.P.D. was. Jill ran to her left, rounding a corner. She noticed that a fire hydrant had burst. She remembered a few kids playing there the last time it had burst. It had been a summers day, and the sun had given Jill a tan. Shaking her head at the old memories Jill just pushed herself down the road to the twin metal gates that Jill had opened every day. Jill took in a deep breath, and opened the metal gates into the R.P.D.

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! What's going on? What's this "S.T.A.R.S." hunter that Brad mentioned? Find out, Next chapter!**


	3. The horror begins here

**Chapter 3 here! Yay, another update! Let's hope this one goes well!**

_**This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!**_

Jill walked into the courtyard, gripping her pistol tighter. The courtyard had been boarded up in the couple of hours that the S.T.A.R.S. were absent. Jill was about to walk into the R.P.D. when the gates behind Jill opened. Jill screamed a bit and jumped forwards, only to see Brad limping towards her, his hand covering a wound; and it looked like a gun wound. "Jill!" Brad said, his face lighting up. _He's a goner. _Jill thought sourly. Brad limped over to Jill-

When a loud growling was heard and something _huge _and _black _jumped down in front of Jill. The thing rose, It's growl lower than anything Jill had ever heard. Jill backed up into the doors whilst the monster walked forwards, each step making the ground beneath Jill shake. The 'thing' picked Brad up by the face – its hand easily fitting over Brads face – and then a purple, tentacle-like appendage shot out from its hand, piercing Brads head. "Brad!" Jill screamed out as the monster threw Brad's lifeless body onto the ground, turning around to now face Jill. Jill finally got a look at the monster. It had a distorted face – brownish – and its left eye was stiched up with surgical staples. Its mouth had been removed, making it seem like the monster was always smiling. Its right eye was pure white, like it couldn't see anything. The monster's lower half was just as fucked up. It had a large trench coat, but purple tubes could be seen in its shoulders. The beast threw its arms out and roared, its words easily distinguishable by Jill's ears.

"S.T.A.R.S.!"

The monster then started walking towards Jill. Jill wanted to move, but her feet were glued to the floor. The monster got closer, and went to punch her when she managed to move again. Jill quickly rolled to the side, and pushed herself up. She opened one of the doors to the R.P.D. and ran in, slamming it shut and dead-bolting it. Jill was panting heavily, and she tripped backwards, missing the stairs and falling onto the floor. "Ow…" She said, pushing herself up. Jill brushed herself off, and walked over to the computer terminal.

"Welcome to the R.P.D.! Please input Username and Password now: "

Jill typed in her username and password, but then realised it was pointless; wasn't Wesker and the others supposed to be here anyway? Jill just laughed to herself and walked to the office area of the R.P.D. There were a few cannibalistic officers in here, but Jill couldn't bring herself to kill them, so she jumped onto the main table and ran it, dodging hands and stamping on heads. Jill managed to make it to the evidence room. Smiling, Jill walked out into the dark room corridor. Thankfully, this area was free of the cannibals, so Jill just ran up the stairs towards the S.T.A.R.S. office. Jill passed the sun and moon statues, quickly stopping to check them, sighing as there wasn't any ammo around (she knew that was Weskers' favourite place to store ammo) she walked into the S.T.A.R.S. hallway.

Jill carefully opened the door, sighing in defeat.

The team wasn't there.

**Ohhh cliff hanger! Where is the S.T.A.R.S. team? What happened? And why is the monster after S.T.A.R.S.? Find out next chapter!**


	4. The clock tower is heaven

**Ok guys! Another chapter here! Let's hope that I can update this regularly! **

Jill screamed. She _really _didn't want to be in the S.T.A.R.S. office when she was. The place was deserted; no Chris, no Barry and certainly no Wesker. Jill walked over to her desk, sitting down. She started to cry when she realised that they could all be in danger. Jill pushed herself over to the weapons cabinet, opening it slowly. Jill smiled slightly as she saw a note in the cabinet.

_Dear Jill._

_If you are reading this then it means that we have been forced to evacuate. We have set up a rally point at the old Spencer Clock-tower, just outside of town. We will use the tram system to get there. If you can make it to the tram's by 2300, then we can all ride out of here together._

_Good luck Jill,_

_Chris._

Jill pocketed the note and, smiling even more now as she picked up her old M203 "Thumper" grenade launcher, along with 5 other rounds. Jill pushed the grenade rounds into her little side pack when she realised she might need more space. Looking around, Jill felt slightly guilty when she noticed Joseph's work-out bag. _But now isn't the time. Take the dam thing and get out of there! _Jill mentally told herself. Jill picked the bag up, throwing the shotgun and grenade launcher inside. Jill then threw the bag over her shoulder and checked the time. "Its 1900… I have plenty of time" Jill said to the air, and then started laughing. Jill was about to open the door when the transmitter on her radio went off! "Help… Platoon… Carlos… Newspaper…" The voice said. Jill knew that she couldn't respond, so she just took off.

Jill was back at the statues when she heard glass brake. Slowing down into a walk, Jill checked her handgun and then continued on. She smiled as she saw a spare handgun clip under a broken door, so Jill grabbed it and then slapped it into her own handgun. Jill slowly walked down the stairs, her heart beating at 100 miles per hour. Jill reached the bottom, and then took off down the hallway. She kidded to a halt at the evidence room when the glass behind her smashed open, and the monster that killed Brad outside jumped into view. "Oh shit" she said and threw the door open. Jill quickly grabbed a blue gem that she saw, knowing that it fitted into the lock that let her get into the tram station. She was about to run into the police locker room when the monster managed to get inside without alerting Jill to her presence. Jill screamed as the monster _threw _her through the door, smashing it open. Jill screamed in pain as she hit the desk, and then wanted to scream again as she realised that the cannibals were still in that area. Jill jumped onto the desk as a rocket _flew _past her face, blowing a small hole in the wall. Jill spun around to come face to face with the monster. It was holding a Stinger rocket-launcher. Jill's eyes opened wide with fear as the monster cocked in another missile. Jill rolled onto the floor, landing on her shoulder. She winced slightly in pain as she heard her back snap. Jill made sure it wasn't broken before she moved on. It wasn't, so she jumped into the main lobby as a rocket past overhead, blowing the maiden statue in the middle up into tiny rubble. Jill covered her head as the shards of marble and rock flew at her. She flipped onto her back, only to see the monster bending over to pick her up! Jill rolled backwards just in time to miss its fist. She then pushed herself up and ran over to the main doors, stumbling slightly with the large bag. She reached the main doors and threw them open, and then removed the grenade launcher. Jill aimed and fired at the wall above the doors, making the rock fall in front of it. Jill sighed as she saw the door getting smashed, cracking in multiple places. Jill turned around again and walked out of the R.P.D. She knew the back-ways around Raccoon, so she didn't have to worry about not making it to the trams on time.

*HHHHHHHHHH*

Wesker had arrived far too early for his liking to the trams. Wesker sat down on one of the seats, sighing slightly. He adjusted his glasses ever-so-slightly, and then recounted what had happened at the R.P.D.

_Wesker had just finished cleaning his handgun when a large bang was heard, followed by the sounds of a loud bang and some crashing sounds. "I'll go and check it out" Wesker said, standing up. He re-loaded his handgun and walked out, only to be thrown back inside. A massive, hulking monster was standing at the entrance. It was wearing a green trench coat, but nothing else could be seen. Wesker pushed himself back up and opened up the emergency hatch in the floor, pushing the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. team down. Wesker was almost hit, but he managed to close the hatch before he was hit. "Hey guys, who wants to put the note for Jill in the weapons cabinet?" Chris asked. "I'll do it" Wesker said. He climbed back up, only to find that the monster had already left. He quickly ran over to the weapons cabinet and placed the note inside, then closed it and returned to the exit. Wesker quickly climbed down, and then they all realised that they were underneath Raccoon. "Ok guys, let's split up and look for a way out; and don't forget, the trams; 2300 hours!" Wesker said, walking forwards. He didn't know which way everyone else had gone, but he had a hunch on where he was going._

So that was it. Wesker was now alone on the trams. He sat there, twiddling his thumbs.

*HHHHHHHHH*

Jill had just killed 3 more dogs before she heard machinegun fire. She quickly slid to a halt, straining her ears, but it didn't happen again. She crouched down next to a dead solider, taking his M16A4, along with 2 magazines. She tucked her handgun into her holster, and checked the assault rifles magazine. It was full, so she cocked another round and then walked into the parking garage. She saw a blue cable, but didn't take any notice of it. She ran into the security office, locking the door, but then un-locked it when the other S.T.A.R.S. guys could be coming through any minute. Or hour.

Or never.

**So here is another chapter done! Will Jill make it to the trams in time? Who is this Carlos that put in an emergency radio broadcast? And what about the green monster that attacked Wesker and the others?**

**Find out soon!**


	5. Rally point taken?

**Chapter 5 here! Yay! I'm still settling into my new house, but I will make sure to keep you all updated!**

Today was turning into a really bad day for Jill. Firstly, the bag had split and she was forced to ditch the shotgun, so she just had the grenade launcher on her back. Secondly, there was a large-ass monster on the hunt for her that could kill her any second. And finally, she needed one more gem to get to the trams. She had already placed the sapphire in the lock, now she needed another one, and had no idea on where to start looking. She turned to her right, spotting the newspaper office. She slowly walked towards it, afraid that something might jump out at her from the shadows. Once she reached the door, she felt slightly better as she felt the warm air wash over her. She only now realised how cold it actually was outside. She pressed the button to activate the emergency shutters, but she then realised that the power was off. Sighing slightly, Jill climbed on top of the coke machine to turn it back on. She banged her knee against the container, wincing slightly. "I'm getting pretty pissed off at how I'm always getting hurt…" Jill said once she jumped back down.

Jill walked over to the emergency shutters, pressing the button. She jumped backwards as fire attempted to burn her. Looking at the stairs, a massive fire had almost burnt itself out, but smaller fires were still going good on the stairs themselves. Jill quickly ran up the stairs, taking 2 at a time. She rounded the corner-

When the door behind her blew open, fire erupting right behind her. Jill wiped away some sweat as she continued up the stairs. She threw the door open, panting slightly from the fire. She walked forwards, looking around the tiny office. There was a small fire by the emergency exit, and a notepad with something scribbled on it. Jill picked up the notepad and read it, then put it back. She turned to her left and smiled as she saw the green gem, so Jill picked it up. Jill pocketed the gem as the door behind her flew open, and she saw someone roll out. "Hello?" Jill asked, removing her handgun. She walked around the corner, aiming her handgun at the persons head. The person stood up, wavering slightly but otherwise looked fine. It was a guy, and he too was dressed in army drabs. He also had an M16A4, but his looked in better shape and had an A-COG scope attached. Jill lowered her handgun, wiping away some sweat. "I'm Corporal Carlos Olivera" The man said. "And I'm Jill Valentine, a member of-" Jill said as the door behind Carlos flew open, the S.T.A.R.S. hunter yelling in rage as it appeared. "Crap!" Jill said. She grabbed Carlos' hand and ran at the nearest window, smashing it open with her right shoulder. She then flipped twice before she landed on her but. She removed a small piece of glass from her shoulder, and then she looked up-

As fire erupted above them, and Jill doubted that the monster had survived that. "Hey Jill, you were saying something earlier" Carlos said, helping Jill up. "Yeah, I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S." She said. "I'm from Umbrella, here to help the civilians" Carlos said, opening the door. Jill followed him to the clock-lock. "Wait, why did Umbrella send in units?" Jill asked the air, forgetting that Carlos was there. "As I just said; I'm here to rescue civilians like you! If you can trust me, join me and the unit; we have a rally point set up. Do you know of the Spencer Clock Tower?" Carlos asked. Jill put the gem in and then turned to face Carlos. "Yeah, I do." Jill said. "To get there, you have to ride along the trams…" Jill said, suddenly lost in thought. "Thanks Jill, I'll meet you there then!" Carlos said. He ran through the double doors, shutting them behind him.

And one thought rang in Jill's mind, so she removed the note. And her suspicions were correct.

_We have the same rally point._

**Hi guys, sorry this one is so short, but hey, I need the suspense to be kept! Hahaha.**

**Keep on checking as I have been updating every day!**


	6. Ally of foe?

**Another chapter here!**

**Wow, I'm even surprising myself at how often I'm updating this. There should be about another 5-8 chapters remaining (if I can be bothered to keep it that long hahaha)**

Jill opened the double doors, her M16A4 aimed forwards. She walked forwards, checking the door on her left. It was locked, so Jill kept on walking. She soon reached a fork in the road; a left and a right. _If I take the right, it should lead me to the petrol station, and left should take me to the trams… _Jill thought, taking the left route. She opened the door, looking around. It was an alleyway, but it was littered with the cannibals. Jill aimed her M16A4 and fired, 3 rounds tearing into each cannibal. Soon, the alley was clear so Jill continued walking forwards. She past a green Toyota as the door came off slightly. Jill jump but continued through the door. She was now in the Lonsdale Yard. Jill ran past the garden, past a cannibal and into the tram-station. Jill sighed slightly – partially in relief and partially in disbelief – as she saw that part of the track had caught fire, along with the next road over. Jill jumped over another small barricade, her hand cracking slightly as she volleyed over it. She looked to her right-

Only to be suddenly attacked by a cannibal – a female at that – and Jill thought she was about to be eaten as a hail of machinegun fire erupted behind the cannibal. It soon dropped, and Jill felt like she was finally safe. Carlos put his M16A4 away, and then pulled Jill into the cable car.

Jill sat down, smiling. Barry was sitting opposite her, and Carlos was looking at the control box. "We're gunna' need some oil… a new fuse and even more wiring. Fuck" Carlos said, standing up. Jill sighed once more but kept a straight face. "Barry, do you have any idea where Chris and the Captain are?" Jill asked. "No, I don't." Barry replied, reloading his python. He then stood up, shook Carlos' hand, and walked over to the door. "We're not going to find them sitting around; I'm going to look around for the lost captain and Chris" Barry said, stepping out of the trams. There was something that bothered Jill about Barry's voice, but she shrugged it off. "I agree Carlos. I'm going to look for them too. Stay here and keep the cars safe" Jill said, walking to the door. "Jill, take this" Carlos said, throwing Jill an M16A4 clip. "Thanks" Jill said before she walked out the door. She looked both ways before leaving for the gas station.

*HHHHHHH*

Wesker grinned slightly as he watched Jill leave the tram station. He didn't have to do anything; he had all the supplies right here. He patted the box that held all of the items they needed with his right hand, and then re-adjusted his glasses. He pulled out his handgun, along with the silencer, and then aimed carefully at the window.

_I can't have anybody know about this._

*HHHHHHHH*

Jill thought she heard a gunshot, but she shrugged it off. She continued towards the gas station, carefully stepping over dead cannibals. It didn't take Jill long to reach the gas station, so she decided to take a break. Jill checked her M16A4 again – she had half a clip left – and she was running out of handgun ammo. Sighing, Jill continued walking towards the gas station. She reached the entrance –

When she realised that the fireproof shutter had been closed. "Fucking hell!" She screamed, kicking the shutter in rage. Looking around, Jill saw that the window was still open. "And what's the point in having the main shutter locked if the window's wide open?" Jill asked the air. She smashed the window open with the butt of her machinegun, and then carefully climbed in. Jill noticed that a wire had been cut; sending sparks flying across the floor.

And that there was oil spilled on the floor.

Jill gulped as she walked past, hoping that it wasn't going to blow up in her face. She quickly walked into the reception area. She then walked over to the fire-shutter, opening it from the inside. It rose quickly, so Jill turned around and walked back over to where they seemed to keep the oil. She quickly grew tired of turning random dials, so Jill simply smashed the glass open. She grabbed a bottle of oil-

When the _entire _place exploded behind her.

**Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed this one!**

**And don't forget to read Resident Kexy 4; as Kexy Kewl won the challenge!**


	7. A not so perfect aliance

**Chapter 7 is finally here (not that you had to wait long XD)**

**And, because I'm always forgetting; of **_**course **_**I own Resident Evil. I mean, I don't wanna make more games or ban the idiots that are making the movies from making more.**

**In case you couldn't tell that I'm joking, no I don't own Resident Evil. CAPCOM does. And they haven't done that good a' job lately… Let's hope they bring themselves back!**

Jill jumped out of the gas station, the explosion pushing her forwards. She wiped away some sweat as another loud bang was heard. Jill ran past a few cars-

As the entire station went up, cars flying up into the air and the fire started spreading like wildfire. Jill landed on her back, making Jill scream in pain. She pushed herself up, her ears wringing and her back was hurting like crap, but she otherwise felt fine. She hadn't broken her back, but it would take her a while to get it back to proper order. She slowly limped towards the door, glancing backwards quickly. She still couldn't believe what was happening to Raccoon, but she had to suck it up and keep on moving forwards. She opened the gate, checking for signs of the cannibals. She walked through the gate, closing it slowly as she walked into the forked path. She saw Carlos running towards her, beads of sweat flowing off his face. "Jill! What happened?" Carlos said, stopping in front of her and panting. "Nothing; the gas station just blew up" Jill said. She looked to her left-

Only to see about 100 cannibals slowly making their way towards the pair. Carlos cocked in a new bullet and pulled the trigger, the gun jerking slightly in his hands. However he was a professional with those types of guns; Jill was best with the smaller guns (like grenade launchers and handguns). Jill looked at Carlos only to see that he was screaming in rage, sweat dripping from his for-head.

And then the gun clicked dry.

Jill removed her own M16A4, putting it into burst mode. She then pulled the trigger, 3 rounds ripping into the cannibal's heads. It didn't take Jill long to kill the cannibals, but it still took longer than Jill hoped for. "Thanks Jill, I think I owe you one" Carlos said, a slight grin appearing at his lips. "Don't mention it" Jill said, walking towards the newspaper office. "We need more fuses, a bit more oil and cable; help me look for them" Jill said. "Copy that" Carlos said, running after Jill.

After half an hour of wondering around, Jill was about to flip. They hadn't been able to find any of the other S.T.A.R.S. members (luckily, it was most of the S.T.A.R.S. day off) nor had they been able to find the items they had been looking for. Jill had managed to save Carlos' life by throwing him into a dustbin as the nemesis walked past, clearly looking for Jill. Now Jill and Carlos were walking back to the cable car after coming back from the downtown area of Raccoon. "And then… And then…" Carlos said, erupting into laughter. Jill just smiled slightly at him. She looked forwards-

Only to see someone who fitted Chris's description to a tee. Jill bolted after him, leaving Carlos in a state of shock. Jill grabbed the man's shoulder-

As the man _flipped _Jill over his shoulder, throwing her onto the ground and getting her into an arm lock. "Chris! It's me! Jill!" Jill squealed out, panting heavily. "Jill?" Chris asked, releasing his grip on her arm. He pulled her up-

As the ground beneath them collapsed. Jill pulled herself up, just in time to see a van reversing towards them! Chris let go as Jill pulled herself up and jumped to the right as the van fell down the hole, jarring it. "Chris!" Jill screamed out.

*HHHHHHHHH*

Chris shook his head, feeling slightly dizzy from the fall. He heard somebody call him name – he assumed it was Jill – and he pulled himself up. He stepped backwards quickly as debris fell where he was standing, and soon followed by the van that had fallen. Chris wiped his for-head, and turned around. There was a ladder on the far back wall, so Chris ran at it, scaling the wall slightly as he grabbed hold of it. It didn't take Chris long to reach the top of the ladder, and when he got to the top, he was pretty dam afraid.

Wesker was there.

Holding his handgun.

To Chris' head.

**Ohhh what's Wesker doing there? Why is he holding a gun to Chris' head? Find out next chapter? Possibly! **


End file.
